a new life
by SeremelaIdril
Summary: Samm's little sister comes to live with him... but what happens when she imprints on the enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I do not own anything in the Twilight series, only Kena belongs to me…. This is my first fanfic so if you have nothing constructive to say don't review. Thanks J

Sam seemed nervous as he stood at the bus stop. Jacob on the other hand looked annoyed, he had been voted by the pack to be Sam's support group but that didn't mean he was happy about it. Sam hadn't seen his baby sister in six years and now she was coming out to live with him, a ploy thought up by their father to get her out of trouble. The bus pulled around the corner and both boys were on their feet and waiting.

"Remember, not a word about the pack." Jacob said. It had already been decided that until they knew they could trust her she was to know nothing of the wolves or the Cullen's. The doors opened and a girl about five foot seven with jet black hair and bright green eyes stepped down.

"Sam!" She suddenly broke into a run and threw herself into his arms. Sam smiled at Jacob as he held the girl in his arms. She had always been so perky and happy, it was good to know that hadn't changed.

"Kena, god you look so different!" He said and pushed her back so he could look at her face. She grinned and then looked over his shoulder at the boy standing beside him.

"Jacob? Oh my god!" Jacob was a few months younger than her, almost about to turn eighteen himself. She launched herself at him, the boy who use to be her high when they were twelve now towered over her.

"Hey Kena, I can't believe you remember me." Jacob said with a smile and she pulled back laughing.

"I was twelve when I left not three… I remember everything about the reservation."

Emily was very welcoming and Kena had made no comment about the scars on her face. They had set her up in the guest room and Kena had immediately wanted to go see everyone she had missed, but Sam was a little hesitant. He didn't want the packs to come off as too…pack like. She huffed around the house for a few days before taking off on her own without telling them.

Kena walked through Forks in a daze. She had loved that town, she had loved the reservation, she had missed it all. Her mother had called her father and told him she couldn't handle her anymore. She had just remarried and her daughter was in a bad crowd, drinking and stealing. She refused to call it a gang but in reality it wouldn't have been far off.

"Kena Uley? Is that you?" She turned to see Charlie Swan standing in the door of the dinner.

"Mr. Swan, how have you been?" She said with a giant smile, bouncing over to him.

"Good, I was about to sit down for lunch, care to join me?" He asked and she nodded, following him in. They spent the next hour talking about the going on of the town since she went away. He told her about Bella getting married and living in a house outside of town. She had a vague memory of Bella, but she was still interested to hear about her. Their meal finished with Jacob bursting in.

"Kena, Sam has been going nuts looking for you." She gave Charlie and apologetic smile before standing up.

"Alright, tell the warden I'll be back at the cell block in twenty minutes… I just gotta pay for my food." Charlie gave her a wave of his hand.

"I'll buy Kena, it's good to have you back." She gave his shoulder a slight squeez and then Jacob gestured to the motorcycle and Kena grinned grabbing the helmet from his hand.

Sam had invited people to the house for a BBQ, trying to appease Kena without letting her leave.

"Sam I know what mom told you, but that's all behind me now." She told him after cornering him in the bathroom. He gave her a sad smile and then hugged her.

"I just want to keep you safe." She nodded but he noticed she looked a little pale, he asked if she was ok and she just shook him off and then ran back outside to see everyone. She got along with them all great, she didn't even question how tall the boys were or how muscular Leah was looking.

"Kena you look a little sick are you feeling ok?" Emily asked also noticing how pale she was. Kena nodded but Emily put her hand to her forehead and found she had a fever.

"Go lay down sweetie." Kena nodded and went inside. Emily Raced over to where Sam was talking to Jacob and Jared. She didn't want to tell him, she knew he wouldn't like it.

"Sam…Kena is getting sick." He looked from her back to the house.

"She is burning up." He glanced from the boys back to his future wife, a small smile on his face.

"If she still feels sick in the morning we can take her to the doctor." He started to turn back to conversation but she glared and pulled on him again.

"No Sam, she is _burning _up…I can't tell a difference between your temperature and hers." Jacob's eyes widened and he tensed.

"No Emily, she is a girl, it can't be." Before anyone could glare at him another female rang in.

"Yeah cause that theory holds water." Leah stepped up next to Emily, concern etched on her face. They were all wondering if it was possible, was Kena a wolf also?


	2. Chapter 2

Pain. She was highly aware of the pain, and the heat. Leah stayed right beside her, knowing how it felt. She had wished someone had been with her when she went through it, the change. The next few days would suck, and then they would have another member of one of the packs.

Kena sat up in bed, her head pounding. Leah was asleep in the chair next to her. Everything smelled different, she was more aware of everything. She got out of bed silently, and wandered into the living room, she was feeling antsy… like her skin wanted to break. Even though she was clad in nothing but a long t-shirt she stepped out onto the porch. It was a beautiful day, and she wanted to run. Without warning she felt something happening to her body, her skin was changing, her bones as well. She tried to scream but he came out as a whimper, for she was no longer human, but a sleek black wolf. _Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. _It was the only thing she could think. _Kena, you phased. Congrats. _The voice was Jacob's. _What are you doing in my head? What am I? What's happening to me? Oh my god I'm a freak. _She was having a panic attack. _Kena calm down, didn't Leah explain? _She thought about Leah sleeping in the chair and Jacob understood. _Kena will yourself back to being human. _She did her best to think human and sure enough she was standing stark naked on her porch as herself. Without a second thought she crept into the house grabbed some clothes and ran out the front door.

"Oh my god." She muttered again as she sprinted down the dirt road, having no clue where she was going. She passed Sue and Seth both gave her a bright smiles.

"Kena, you are out of bed!." Seth said and she slowed down, her first thoughts where maybe Seth and Sue could help her.

"Did you phase yet?" He asked and she tensed, her hands began shaking, her eyes wide with fear. Phase, that is what Jacob had said in her mind. Seth sensed her fear immedietly.

"Leah didn't explain did she?" He asked but she had taken off running again, when she glanced back Sue was standing beside a reddish brown wolf. This sight made her heart start pounding faster, and her speed picked up.

She didn't stop running till she got to Forks. She stood at the bus stop waiting, the bus would be coming in five minutes and she was getting away from there. She had no clue what had happened to her but it was not normal. She suddenly smelt Jacob, and looking over her shoulder she could see him walking towards her. She jumped to her feet and held her hands up.

"Stay there, don't come near me!" Beside him was a little girl who looked to be about eight. She let out a giggle and looked up at Jacob.

"Kena, this is my friend Reneesme, we call her Nessie, why don't the three of us get some lunch and talk about this." Kena looked down at the adorable little girl, she seemed different, there was a sweet smell that seemed to almost burn her nose, but it was more of an after smell… as though the child had been around someone who smelled awful.

"Can she… do what I did?" She asked slowly and Jake shook his head with a bright smile.

"She has her own special tricks though…come on Kena, we can grab some burgers and head out to the beach."

She was stunned. Vampires and shape shifters, plus a hybrid child. They had put Leah at her bedside because she was the lightest sleeper, but apparently Kena was stealthy. It was a lot to soak in, and she had to admit she was glad she showed up after all the battles.

"So the reason there are so many of us is because of how big their coven is?" Jacob nodded and she looked over at Nessie. The girl put her hands on Kena's face and showed her the faces of her family, or at least most of them before Kena pulled away.

"Wow, what was that?" She asked.

"I can show people memories or images by touching them. Most of us in my family have abilities like that. My dad can read minds, my mom can shield people from other's abilities, my aunt Alice can see the future, Uncle Jasper can read and manipulate emotions, Uncle Emmett has incredible strength." Kena nodded and then took a big bite of her burger.

"So, when do I get to meet the vampires… I mean they seem like a big part of your life, and if I'm part of your pack then they will be a big part of mine too right?" Jacob seemed a bit surprised.

"You don't want to be in your brother's pack?" She let out a laugh and then gestured to her head.

"When we phase we hear each other's thoughts, I don't want to get anything graphic about my brother…plus it will be easier to take orders from someone I'm not related to, and if something does go down then you are more likely to let me help unlike Sam who will want to protect me." Jacob nodded slightly happy that she wanted to be a part of his pack over Sam's.

"Well how about we tell your brother your choice tonight and tomorrow I'll take you to meet the Cullen's." She smiled brightly, feeling ok for the first time since that morning.

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own anything Twilight, only Kena is mine. ******

She had practiced phasing a few times and after the freakiness wore off she realized it was pretty cool. She was also the only black wolf out of both packs, which made her feel even better. _I'm the pretty one! _She thought while she ran through the woods, enjoying the rush of air. _Hey! _She heard Seth's voice in her head and laughed, she had forgotten they could hear her. _Sorry Seth, but you know it's true! _She phased back before he could argue, put on the clothes she had with her and ran inside before Emily and Sam could worry.

"So, you meet the Cullen's tomorrow?" Sam asked still a little bummed she had chosen Jacob's pack. She just gave a nod and then hugged him from behind, he just sat at the table and made no move hug her back.

"Come on bro, you don't want to be in my head either." He didn't want to admit it, but she was right. He didn't want to know when she was thinking of boys, or when she imprinted, if she imprinted.

"Did Jacob tell you of imprinting?" He asked and she paused for a moment.

"He said the word but didn't explain what it meant." Sam glanced at Emily before gesturing for her to sit down.

"Imprinting is like finding your soul mate, you see them and it happens in a instant…you just know." She nodded but still looked little skeptical.

"Its like being tied to someone, to be away from them for long periods of time is physically painful. And its pretty much the same for them, you would be the half that completes him."

"Oh so that's why you guys suddenly got along with the Cullen's, cause Jake imprinted on Nessie…wait, he imprinted on Nessie, oh god that's sick!" Kena noticed Emily start laughing.

"No, no, while Nessie is at this young age Jacob's connection to her is that of friend, he is basically what she needs him to be at that moment…when she is older then yes his feelings will start to become more like a lover than a friend." Kena let out the breath she had been holding.

"So I could imprint on anyone, no matter how young or old?" Sam nodded and she hung her head.

"Lame." She muttered and headed off to bed.

She and Jacob had been running for a while when he slowed down. _We are here, phase back and change and we will meet Leah and Seth. _She ran behind some trees and phased back, shimming on the sundress Emily had bought her. It was a forest green and made her eyes pop. She looked at Jacob with a smile.

"So how do I look? Sam said they were very upscale people so I wanted to look nice." He noticed her hair was done up in a 1950's hairdo and he was surprised the phasing hadn't messed it up.

"They aren't people and you look beautiful Ke." She smiled brightly and slipped on a pair of flats before stepping out of the woods to see Leah and Seth standing there. Leah looked unhappy she never liked going inside.

"Can I just wait here?" She asked harshly.

"Come on Leelee, they sound like real swell people." Kena said and Leah glared at the ground.

"They aren't people, they are leeches." She grumbled and Jacob gave her a waved of the hand saying she could go. Seth linked arms with her and started towards the house.

"Don't listen to Leah, the Cullen's are great." Nessie suddenly burst from the house with a big smile on her face. She was rushing towards them and Jacob smiled, she was always so happy to see him.

"Kena!" His smile left and they could hear a loud laughing from inside the house. Seth gave her a nudge and then gestured to Jacob.

"Edward can read his thoughts." He reminded her and she laughed while opening her arms to catch Nessie.

"Sorry Jake, you have been replaced." Kena said with a grin. Nessie suddenly jumped down and started pulling her.

"I told them all about you!" She said and could only glance back at the boys as she was dragged away from them. She entered the house with the little girl and saw two of the most beautiful people in the world standing in the entry way.

"Wow he kinda down played how different you guys would look… I'm Kena." She held her hand out and the young man stepped forward first.

"I'm Edward." She gave him a bright smile and then turned to the woman.

"That would make you Bella right?" She nodded and Kena shook her hand too. She looked around the huge open space of the living room, her eyes wide. She had never been in a house so big. Edward chuckled a bit and then gestured to the hallway.

"Esme and Carlise made lunch for you guys." She was suddenly aware of Seth and Jacob behind her. Seth had a big grin, and put his hand on Kena's shoulder.

"For someone who doesn't eat real food Esme is an awesome cook." They headed for the dinning room area where another insanely beautiful woman was setting down plates. Esme looked up and moved towards them quickly.

"You must be Kena!" She seemed sweet and Kena felt all her nerves leave.

"Yes and I'm guessing you are Esme?" She questioned and she nodded. Kena extended her hand and then complimented her on the beautiful house. They heard loud voices and both turned towards the kitchen.

"Jacob and Rose don't get along very well." She said and Kena nodded and they both made their way to the room. The two were slinging insults back and forth and Kena stepped up beside Jacob and punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" He cried and grabbed his arm.

"Jacob how can you say something like that to a girl? I know your mom taught you better." He glared at the ground, Kena had known his mom and he had known she was right. Rose stared at this new comer shocked.

"She started it." He muttered and she shook her head before smiling at Rosalie.

"I'm Kena." She saw the confusion on the blondes face as she took her hand and shook it. She wanted to hate all the wolves but this girl was just so bright and friendly, even more than Seth. It would be impossible not to like her.

"So I've met all but four right? Oh wait Nessie told me….I'm missing Emmett, Carlise, Alice, and…crap…Oh I feel terrible I forgot his name." Rose let out a laugh and gestured for her to follow. In the study they found Carlise and Edward, both pouring over some old books.

"Carlise this is Kena, the new member of the pack." He gave her a smile and stood up. She extended her hand and he was a bit surprised but he shook it.

"I'm shocked, most of the wolves had to get use to our smell, and they wouldn't come that close to us." She gave him a confused face, looking over all of them.

"You guys smell like Nessie, really sweet, and there is a tiny hint of something bad but its more like you walked through a smelly house…its just an after smell. Nothing too bad." This really shocked them.

"Now that she mentions it, she doesn't smell like the other wolves." Edward said and the other two smelled the air carefully. He was right, she didn't. Her smell was like a room full of wolves that had been sprayed down with air freshener. The bad scent lingered slightly but was covered up with a bearable scent.

"Interesting, I wonder why the smell is different with Kena." Carlise looked really intrigued and Kena laughed.

"Well you can't cut me open later, I smell that delicious food Esme is making and I am starving." They all shared a laugh and the two girls went back down to the kitchen. There were three new people there when they entered.

"Kena this is Emmett, Alice, and Jasper." She reached out and shook hands with the football player looking one first. The pixie girl was next, and she knew she would get along with her fantastically. She reached out to the man beside her, smile on her face. Her eyes met his golden ones and the earth stopped. Her brain began to hum as every fiber of her being felt like it was taken apart and then put back together and he was the reason for her entire existence. She realized a split second later what had just happened and she jumped backwards, startling everyone.

"Holy shit!" She shouted staring widen eyed at him. Everyone was suddenly in a defensive position, except for Jasper who was just staring at her. Jacob reached out to her but she was backing up for the door.

"I have to get out of here… I'm sorry Esme." She was running out the door, the alpha male right behind her. Jacob expected her to phase, but she didn't, she just took off running. The woods seemed to swallow her up as he followed her, she was fast as a human damn it. She was deep in it when she finally stopped, hitting her knees beside a small creek.

"Kena what happened?" He asked and she looked up at him.

"I… I imprinted."


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh I am sorry at how long this took! My computer has finally stopped being stupid and now gets internet once more. Here is Chapter 4, after much writer's block. I do not own anything Twilight, only Kena in mine. Enjoy and review!**

Sam was right, it physically hurt to be away from him. She hadn't spoken a single word to him, how was this possible? The entire Cullen family knew, as did both packs. She refused to come out of her room, feeling stupid and embarrassed.

"Come on Ke, its not so bad." Sam called through her door.

"I imprinted on a married vampire Sam, its way bad!" She shouted back. He sighed and looked back at Jacob and Emily. Truth was he was completely appalled at the fact that she had imprinted on one of them. True they were at peace, and he had nothing against them as they had proven to be a loyal bunch, but they were still his enemy. They were the reason they changed, there should have been a rule against this sort of thing.

"Maybe it was a mistake." Sam said and Jacob shook his head.

"It's imprinting Sam, take it from the guy who imprinted on someone who he was two seconds away from killing, it can be anyone. This also means we can't hurt the vampire no matter what." Sam growled. Jasper could now go on a killing spree through Forks and neither pack could touch him.

"Lets worry about getting Kena out of her room, then we will deal with the vampire." It was then Jacob was struck with an idea. He told them all he would be back in half an hour and the ran out the door. When he returned he had Nessie in tow. The little girl went to the door and knocked.

"Kena, please come out… uncle Jasper isn't mad… but he is feeling really sick and Jacob said it's because you wont come around to see him." They all waiting for a moment, nothing but silence followed. Nessie gave Jacob a sad look but suddenly the door opened and a hand reached out, grabbing Nessie and yanking her inside before the door shut and locked.

"Jasper is sick?" Kena asked sitting on the ground next to her. Nessie reached out and touched her showing her images of Jasper laying on the living couch with his face scrunched up in pain.

"But I'm not even in that much pain…" She led off as she thought about it.

"Do you think his gift his allowing him to take my pain? I mean is pain an emotion?" She asked. Nessie nodded her head.

"Heart break is, my uncle Jasper is a great guy, if he could make you feel better he would even if it caused him pain." Kena bit her lip and stood up.

"Is Alice mad?" Nessie shook her head and sighed.

"She is sad, she didn't try and see her future with Jasper because she didn't think she needed too…but now when she tried to see it comes up blank because you are a part of it." Kena nodded and then opened the door.

"Alright, I'll go back."

The house that had seemed beautiful and expensive before now looked dark and foreboding. She had walked to whole way to give herself time to think. She had imprinted, the end all be all of signs that a person was suppose to be with another. But on the other hand she was only a shape shifter because of him and his kind. He had a wife, they had been together for years. She had turned back numerous times, but then she turned back again. She had to go, she just didn't want to see the look on his face when she showed up. Sympathy, ugh she hated sympathy. She knew they had probably already heard her and that turning back was too late.

"Damn… I was in a fucking gang, and now I'm scared to face a freaking guy…lame." She took a deep breath and walked up to the front door, Bella opened it before she could knock. She gave her a smile and Kena gave her a knowing look.

"Hey, Jasper is upstairs." She said and Kena let the fear sink in. She was not looking forward to this.

"Bet that gang is looking like a walk in the park." Bella said and Kena nodded before she started up the stairs, she felt her hands start to shake as she walked towards the scent. She stopped at the door and raised her hand to knock but hesitated. The door suddenly swung open and Emmett emerged from the room.

"Go on in." He said giving her a small smile. Jasper was laying on a bed, looking like he was in a lot of pain. Instinct took over and she hurried to him and sat beside him.

"Stop taking my pain Jasper, I'm here now it should go away." He looked up and gave her a tiny smile. His cold hand grabbed hers and she felt his body start to relax. It took only five minutes before he seemed completely okay.

"I'm sorry about all this… I didn't think it was possible for a vampire and a shape shifter to….imprint." He sat up and squeezed her hand.

"Its not your fault, but I am at a loss as for what to do." She gave him a nod.

"Well, Sam said that the imprint would make me whatever I was needed to be… you don't need me to be a lover so maybe we can be friends." He watched her carefully, sorting through his emotions and hers.

"What do you need me to be?" He asked and she looked at him stunned.

"I hadn't really thought about it." It hadn't occurred to him that she hadn't thought of her needs, that she had been worried about him…and Alice. Jasper had to think for a moment before speaking again.

"Well you need to think about it. This affects us both the same way, as strange as it sounds... Carlise believes that my ability has made me imprint on you as well." She looked away and felt tears sting her eyes.

"I don't even know you... You have a wife.... this is sooo fucked up." He let out a small laugh and nodded.

"What do you need me to be?" He asked again.

"I need you to be ok, I came here to get away from all the danger, to have a normal, safe, life. I don't want to start that off by making a mess of people's lives." He gave her a small smile and nodded.

"I am ok, but I don't know what this means for us....or for myself and Alice." She nodded feeling bad again and then a strange sense of calm washed over her.

"Thanks." She said knowing it was him. They both decided to head down stairs and found everyone in the kitchen, the wolf boys and Nessie were eating while the vamps all stood around chatting.

"Good to see you looking better." Esme said hugging Jasper. Kena gave her a smile and then turned to meet eyes with Alice, and immediately burst into tears.

"I'm sorry!" She wailed and Alice couldn't help but smile.

"Kena I know you didn't do it on purpose." She hugged the girl close while she cried. It took a few moments to get her calm again, and she assumed Jasper had something to do with that. She sniffed as she pulled back, stepping close to Jasper without realizing it. Kena made a motion to the door.

"I'm going to head home." Jasper looked panicked for a moment but she reached out and touched his arm gently.

"I'll come back soon, no way I'm putting you through that again." He gave her a nod but she could see he was still on edge.

"How about I drag Jacob up and come for breakfast tomorrow? I missed Esme's cooking last time." Everyone seemed thrilled at her idea, and Jacob agreed as well.

Kena had been asleep for a few hours when the dream started.

_Kena was running through the forest wearing a puffy white wedding dress, laughing as she came into the clearing that was decorated with chairs and a beautiful archway. All her family was there and the Cullens, and at the end of the isle under the arch was Jasper, Emmett beside him and a preacher in the center. Bella and Leah were both at the end as well, wearing blue cocktail dresses and huge grins. She walked down the isle towards him slowly, keeping time with the music. Jasper took her hand when she reached him and smiled. "Do you, Kena Liluye Uley, take this man, Japer Whitlock Hale to be you lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold to death do you part?" She smiled brightly up at him and gave a nod. "I do." He then turned to Jasper. "Do you Jasper Whitlock Hale take this woman, Kena Liluye Uley, to be your lawful wedded wife? To have an to hold to death do you part?" Jasper smiled at her and then opened his mouth to answer. "No, I don't." Kena pulled back in surprise. "You will never be Alice, you will never be enough for me." With that Alice was suddenly beside them reaching out for Jasper, and he took her hand and began to walk away. "But Jasper…I love you." Kena said and everyone started laughing. Sam was the first one to stand up. "What did you expect Kena, happily ever after? You always were so stupid." In a flash everyone was gone, the sky was dark and it was raining, she stood alone under the archway. Her dress was tattered and torn and she knew in her heart she had been standing there for centuries._

Kena sprang up out of bed and began heading for the door before her mind could catch up. She pulled her nightgown off, tying it around her leg as Jacob had showed her, and phased. She ran through the dark woods, her eyes cast up to the moon for a second before she began to recognize where she was. It was almost heartbreaking when she ran into the clearing. She phased back and put her night gown back on before walking to the exact spot where she had stood with Jasper in her dream. She was stupid, she was already falling for him and it was hopeless.

"Are you alright?" She looked over to see Jasper standing at the edge of the clearing. She was shocked and immediately pained by his presences.

"It was a nightmare… but the place really exists." She gestured to the field and he started towards her. He had felt her insane sadness, he had every intention of going to La Push and seeing what was wrong but he had sensed her running, he knew she was closer and he had followed that instinct to the meadow. She looked confused and as he stepped up beside her she seemed to be seeing a scene that wasn't really happening.

"What was the nightmare?" He asked and she gave him a half smile.

"Everyone left me, I was just standing here…waiting for…" She paused as she stared down what had been the isle in her subconscious.

"Waiting for what?" He asked, his hand grazed the bear skin of her shoulder.

"Waiting for you… to come back." She finished and looked up at him carefully. He could sense her emotions, she was scared. He didn't know what to say so he simply pulled her into his arms.

"I won't leave Kena, it would hurt far to much to be away from you." She grabbed onto his shirt, remembering the wedding. It had gotten so far in her dream, could she trust him now. Did she need more from him then just friendship? Could he give her anything more than just that?

"It's all going so fast, I just want to go back to being my perky, happy self." He let out a chuckle and then gestured with his head. They made their way back to the Cullen house where Kena slept the rest of the night peacefully.


End file.
